


Last Christmas

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: After leaving an abusive relationship, Christmas isn't really the same, you have to find new traditions. Levi has just the idea and hopes you're up for it. Hanji also has ideas of her own to get you two together. And while that happens you can't help but recall your past Christmas, and your Last Christmas with a jerk.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShotoLeviYato_yesplz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotoLeviYato_yesplz/gifts).



_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart, and the very next day_

_You gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special..._

~(Y/N)~

It was my first Christmas single, I was relieved. After years of all the abuse, I took from my now ex-husband. There was a time I thought he'd see what he was doing wrong, but things never changed, his actions were on a loop it seemed. And to him...I just couldn't do anything right.

Walking along the sidewalk on my own, I came to a little cafe shop, one I had now been visiting regularly since my divorce. It was the one place I felt at peace through the mess of dealing with lawyers, therapists and everything else. I was planning to leave today to go stay with family over Christmas, but a storm had rolled in overnight closing down the roads for today, and another storm was forecasted for tomorrow. I didn't want to take any chances and told my family I'd see them on New Year's.

Stepping into the cafe, the cashier noticed me and said hello before asking for my usual. Taking a seat not too far from the register I nod. While waiting, I pulled out my phone finding a text from an old friend saying he's almost here to meet me. Despite not making it to my family's place for the holidays, I wasn't completely alone this year.

Smiling I shut off my phone and shove it back onto my coat pocket. When the woman gave me my coffee, I thanked her and took a sip before setting it down on the table before me. I hear the bells chime by the door signaling a newcomer had arrived. Glancing back I find it was my old friend, Levi. Quickly standing up I turn, we greet each other with a simple hug. He orders his drink and takes a seat in the chair opposite of mine.

Levi was with me throughout the divorce...even protected when an incident occurred. Thinking back, it still gave me chills but I was glad things happened because that was the same day I put my foot down.

~Flashback~

I had gotten back from some Christmas shopping with friends, Levi walked me up to the door when it swung open. "Get in here," my husband says in a scolding tone.

I look at him in slight shock that he was doing this here, in front of someone else. Then because I didn't react fast enough, he forcefully grabs my arm and yanks me inside. "Hey! Take it easy-"

"This doesn't concern you shorty,"

I glanced at Levi worryingly before nodding my head once telling him to go before things get worse. But the raven-haired man stood his ground, sending a chilling glare towards my husband. "It does when she's my friend asswipe, and that's no way to treat a woman, let alone your wife," Levi talks back, his tone was low.

(HB/N)* glared back at Levi and released my arm. "Are you two together or something?" he then asks. I sigh and step in front of him blocking his view of Levi.

"No, we're just friend-"

"Are you leaving me?" he then asks starting to look as if he were going to cry. _So dramatic._

"Wha- No,"

"Because you know what'll happen if you leave," he says his voice hinted warning and it made my heart clench and not in a good way. "Good then go sit," he says.

My shoulders slump as I go to the living room and take a seat on the couch. Moments pass before I hear the door shut, slowly walking in, his hands cover his mouth. "Tell me the truth (Y/N), are you having an affair?" he asks.

"What?! No! Levi and I are just friends!" I snap back in annoyance. _He's always making something out of nothing._

"Why are you getting so defensive? It's just a question," he says acting like the victim now.

"I am not being defensive, you asked me that question before, as my husband you should trust me, I've never cheated on you!" I argue.

"Then what's your problem? You've been moody all day?" he asks.

"(HB/N) you've barely seen me today, why do you always do this?" I ask.

"Do what?!" he snaps.

"Make something out of nothing? I go out with a friend because I haven't done it in so long because you don't like it when I do, then you automatically have to assume I'm sleeping with him!" I snap.

"I'm sorry! You know I'm trying to get help- but it doesn't help when you're constantly at my throat about shit-"

"Don't you dare turn this back on me, I give you everything, all I asked was that you let me spend time with my friend and live what's left of my life!" I yell at him.

"You have a life, you have a house I provided you with, a job I helped you get, food on the table! You should be grateful!" he yells.

I shake my head and turn away, I was so pent up and ready to just burst. As I turn my back on him I hear a thud. A long sigh resonates from behind me before I heard soft, rather fake-sounding, sobs. "I love you, please don't leave me. I'm sorry,"

My shoulders slump as I look back behind my shoulder. There he was kneeling before me with his head in his hands shaking his head. I was too tired to fight, I let out a sigh too as I turn back to him. "It's fine-"

Holding my wrist tightly, he glares up at me. "No, it's not, I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you," he growls. Grabbing my jaw he stands up straight again. Little did I know my short friend was watching outside from the window. As (HB/N) threw me to the ground I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as his foot made contact with it.

Never in all our year of marriage after things went downhill had he ever laid a finger on me that caused me pain. Not a moment later there was a sound of something shattering which prevented my husband from landing another blow to my stomach. Levi jumped over the couch and onto my husband pinning him to the ground. Glass was on his back slowly falling to the floor as I shuffle away. "It's a good thing I didn't leave right away," he says.

Levi then pinned both of (HB/N)'s hands with one of his while the other began smacking him which slowly turned into punching leaving my husband growing in pain. I held my stomach as my heart pounded inside me scared as the scene looped in mind of what just happened. The look in his eye left me terrified, I couldn't let this go on.

Levi punched the man a few times before knocking him out, I didn't say anything because I was still in shock that (HB/N) had hurt me like that. Afterward, Levi got up off of him and looked at me, now his eyes filled with concern for my wellbeing. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I lift my shirt finding nothing to be wrong, although it was sore. "Just sore otherwise I'm fine, thank you," I sigh.

"We should get you out of here, because if you don't leave now he's gonna do that again, and I won't be here to stop him again," Levi warns. I stood there, glancing between the two men. I had a decision to make, take a chance and be free from the pain or hope that the man I once called the love of my life still had room for change.

Levi could see my hesitation and blocked my view from (HB/N). "The change you're looking for isn't gonna be found in him. I'm sure he's had plenty of chances to do so and has he? Obviously not if he's resorted to violence being the only way to keep you with him. I won't tell you what to do, but I hope you'll make the decision for yourself, you deserve so much better," he mutters.

Coming to my senses I started to worry about the nasty cut on Levi's face above his brow. "We should get you to the hospital, that cut looks deep," I inform him as we head for the door. Taking my hand we stop in front of the door now.

"I'll be fine, but we should probably talk to the police, file a report?" he asks unsure.

"Yeah... and I should file for divorce, you're right. He's had his chances to change and he hasn't. And today just proves that he'll do anything to keep me from leaving," I mumble at the end.

~Flashback Over~

Since that day, Levi and I grew closer. Before I had known the guy at school but we didn't reconnect until last year before the divorce. I told him what was going down and he encouraged me to put my foot down. But it took having my stomach kicked for me to realize that (HB/N) wasn't going to change, but in fact, just get worse.

Even after serving (HB/N), he wasn't having it, I constantly got texts from him begging and pleading for me to take him back, then other times he was threatening and rude.

But despite all that I went through Levi was there to help, he even introduced- or reunited me with friends from school, like Hanji and Erwin. So I wasn't alone, and now I was finally free.

~Levi~

I wanted this year to be different, for both of us. Because last year with everything going on Christmas was shit. And I barely celebrated the damn holiday. I didn't want it becoming a tradition for her to sit alone at home. Before getting here Hanji wanted me to ask, if (Y/N) would be up for a Christmas party.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" I ask.

She shrugs and sips at her drink. "Maybe stay home, watch some Christmas movies by the fire," she suggests. _I don't mind that idea._ I sigh remembering Hanji's annoying voice.

"Well, you might want to reschedule, that is if you're up for going out," I tell her.

Looking at me curiously she smiles and leans forward after setting her warm drink down. "What did you have in mind?" she asks.

"Hanji's throwing a Christmas party, it's- well hopefully it'll be small, but we'll eat dinner, open gifts and watch movies. I think she even suggested playing a few games," I explain.

Leaning back a little her face turn to slight disappointment as if she was expecting me to say something different. "Oh," she mutters.

"Not your cup of tea? You're not the only one, but it beats sitting home alone I guess," I say I glance to the side as my drink finally arrives. "Thanks," I say to the waitress.

"It's not that, I don't know... I just haven't really been in the festive mood. I haven't even put up my tree," she answers.

It was understandable, things had changed so much, and I'm sure she had her own traditions while being married to that prick that she was trying to let go in order to forget him. "I get it, well the offer still stands," I tell her as I sit back, feeling a little disappointed myself. My head turned to the side my but eyes remain on her form as she stares blankly at her cup. _Say yes...please._ I jolt up when my phone begins to go off.

Pulling it out of my pocket I find it's Erwin, he was a good friend and co-worker of mine. Answering it I sigh, "What?"

"We have a few call-outs, we need you in early," he says.

I sigh once more in annoyance, "Alright, I'm on my way," I tell him. Ending the call, I shove my phone back into my pocket.

"Leaving so soon?" (Y/N) asks as I stand up from my seat.

"Uh yeah, Erwin called, we got a few people calling in from work so they needed me to come in early," I explain.

She nods understanding the situation and smiles gently. _That smile..._ Glancing away not wanting my looks to linger on too long, I sigh for the third time. "See you later I guess," I mumble.

"See you," she says gently.

With that, I take my drink, pay for it and leave. I hoped she'd consider coming tomorrow night.

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

It was Christmas Eve, exactly two hours before Hanji's, I was still at home. I decided I'd go but was currently in a nice relaxing warm shower. At first, I didn't want to leave but every time I shut my eyes Levi's sad expression would come to mind reminding I didn't have time to fool around.

After washing, I get out, dry off, then head into my room, then to my closet in nothing but a towel. Sifting through my clothing, there was a deep red dress that I thought would go perfectly with my grey coat and black tights. Maybe a pair of boots could complete the look. Pulling everything out I head back into the bathroom and get dressed.

Walking out fully prepared, I look in the mirror. For a second I thought about not going, how I wanted to crawl back into my warm bed and watch tv while slowly falling asleep to the sound of the tv still going. But I shake my head and grunt softly. _I can't stay cooped up when I've been invited to place with friends. I need to get on with my life...now that I have one._

Not long I exited my building with my gifts to them and stopped for a moment to admire the falling snow. Smiling softly I continue to walk down the sidewalk leading me to Hanji's building which was not far. Cars passed by here and there, and there were a few other people on the street walking around, but otherwise, it wasn't busy.

Upon entering the building I head for the elevator, clicking the up button I wait for one of the doors to open when it did I step in and press Hanji's floor number. Waiting again the I then hear, "Hold the doors please," I male calls, quickly holding my hand out in front of the door I glance out finding Levi jogging his way over to me.

"You made it," he sighs as he enters.

"Yeah, like you said it beats staying home alone," I answer. The doors finally shut and we silently wait for the elevator to pull us up to Hanji's floor. The doors eventually opened and we both step out together. Walking silently down the hall we stop in front of her door as we hear Christmas music play.

Levi knocks on her door hoping she'd hear it through the music. Luckily she did and we both enter. I set the presents I brought down under the tree and go to the dining area where Erwin was waiting. The evening went on as Levi said, we had dinner, opened the gifts played a few games, had a snack or two, then finished out the night with a movie. Although Hanji said she had to go drop something off, but said we could start the movie without her.

Luckily it was just the four of us- well three of us at the moment, I don't think I would've been comfortable with more. But then someone accidentally pressed the channel button flipping it onto the news. And my eyes widened when I saw his face up on the screen. My ex...he was, in handcuffs.

After the divorce, I never saw him again, and every picture I had of him whether it had me or not it was burned. I wanted no memory of the guy but seeing him up there, the memories flooded back. "S-sorry!" Erwin says before flipping the channel again.

"It's okay," I say trying not to sound uncomfortable. The movie continued on, and Levi gently nudged at my side grabbing my attention from the tv.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod silently and move in closer to him. "I didn't know he was arrested," I whisper.

"Neither did I, but good riddance huh?" he asks.

I tilt my head and shrug before mouthing 'I guess', my eyes return to the screen as I watch silently. _Just forget you saw his face._

~Levi~

I glance over at her, watching her as she watched the screen intensely. I could tell it was bugging her, she wanted to know what happened. After some time, I started to wonder where Hanji was and why she was taking so long.

An hour or so passed when the movie ended and I texted her saying we finished the movie. She then replied back rather quickly saying it was fine and suggested I'd walk (Y/N) home. Rolling my eyes I said fine and shut my phone off. (Y/N) tells Erwin goodnight and grabs her gifts she fit all into one gift bag. "I'll walk you home, see you Eyebrows," I say as I walk (Y/N) to the door.

The walk back to her apartment was silent even once we got inside no words were exchanged. The only reason why Hanji wanted me to walk her was probably in hopes I'd confess which still felt wrong to me. It was clear (Y/N) still had to deal with the mental scarring her ex-husband left on her, which I understood and would wait however long I needed to, but she had to know at some point.

Reaching her door we both stop and glance at one another. "Well, goodnight Levi... and Merry Christmas," she mumbles. Upon opening her door I glance up finding the one thing I dreaded, and soon I understood why Hanji asked me. Glancing around to see if she was anywhere nearby I turn back to (Y/N) when she notices the plant hanging from the top of her doorway. "Huh, I wonder who put that there?" she mumbles.

"Well, can't really ignore it I guess," I mutter in response hoping she wouldn't leave. She smiles and steps forward, her hands grab onto my biceps while her head leans in and lips pucker up against my cheek. It was a quick peck that changed everything at that moment. After it happened she giggled and stepped back. She looked as if she wanted to run away and hide but I wasn't gonna let her get away that easily. _Oh no, I don't think so._

Grabbing her wrist, I yank her back into my chest, her body brushes against mine as we stand there for a moment. Our faces closer than before, my nose barely grazes against hers. Leaning forward, I tilt my head slightly, shutting my eyes I press my mouth onto hers starting out gently, and slowly. I felt her body relax in my arms causing my own to do the same soon after. Still, it was slow and soft as our lips remain still for a moment longer. After that moment passed, I part my lips from hers to see her reaction.

I watch as her tongue glides over her bottom lip, her face redder than before and not just from the cold anymore. A gentle grin forms at my lips and I pull her in again this time much faster than before.

Our lips lock again only this time the kiss was heated, filled with passion and urgency. Pulling her over, I gently push her against her front door, my hands on her waist kept her close as our lips continue to dance against one another. Lost in my moments, I had no control of where my hands roamed.

Our heated make-out session would abruptly come to an end when we were giggling from the end of the hall. Backing away I glance down finding Hanji hiding around the corner. Catching my breath I place my hands on my hips and look at her with a cold glare trying not to seem embarrassed at all. Hanji places her hands behind her back and slowly strolls up the hallway. "You're welcome," she mumbles before walking past us.

My eyes follow her looking at her annoyed, "And Merry Christmas!" she sings before walking down the stairs. I let out a long tired sigh before looking back at the now flustered (Y/N).

"Wow..um...that was..." she stops.

"Yeah," I sigh. Walking up to her I rip the damn plant off of her door. "Look, I know shit is still... probably weird, and you're getting used to not having someone tell you you're not good enough. But...I just want you to know- fucking hell-" I step back and point at her now losing my thought process. "You... are enough, in fact, more than enough. And whoever thinks differently, well they can go and fuck themselves, because they're wrong. I...fuck," I sigh, nervously running my fingers through my hair I glance down the hallway.

"I like you- I've always liked you. And I care about you, your safety is important to me and when I saw... anyway, you don't have to have an answer now or...fuck I don't know. But just know that I like you...a lot, and when you're ready, I'd like to take you out...on a date." I finally get out.

The room went silent as we look at each other, the still flustered girl before me stood there, frozen. Until she finally said, "Levi..."

I sigh as my shoulders slump. _Here we go...downhill._ "I know, I know-" I turn my head only for her to reach forward and grab my face forcing me to look down at her.

"You're my best friend, you...you stuck by me through all that shit. And if it wasn't obvious when we kissed...I'm so over (HB/N)," she says before I could go on stuttering again her lips press against mine for a third time. It didn't last long because before I could kiss her back she pulled away. "So, when and where?"

Grinning once more, I lean forward and wrap my arms around her. "Tomorrow? My place, or do I have to ask Santa?" I ask.

She giggles before shaking her head in response. Watching her smile again gave me great relief, raising one hand I push some hair away from her face. "I'll make sure each Christmas is one worth remembering,"


End file.
